metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Metroid Prime and Metroid Fusion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide
This guide has lots of artwork I don't remember. *There's a pair of small, mechanical robots on page 9 *Some other (robot?) thing on page 20 (reminded me of a Squeept) *A blooming flame flower-ish thing on page 28 *Page 33 has a green Shriekbat that rather resembles a Skree *Page 39 has some weird thing on the bottom left corner, also has unused Ripper (formerly ULF 26) *Page 41 has a mechanical Puddle Spore *Page 43 has a green robot that might be a drone *46 and 47 have two more weird robots, the latter appearing on page 56 as well *57 has what looks to be an X-ray of a giant dinosaur like creature *58 has a red Shriekbat *62 has the weird creature that you can see on Metroid Prime/Gallery (last section) I'll try to get scans. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 14:36, July 2, 2010 (UTC) :This is the art that I'd been referring to in our earlier conversation. The pages to hit are 20, 28, 33, 39, 41, 43, 46, 47, 48, 51, 57, 58, 62 (the identity of the"X-Ray dinosaur"), 67, 76, 87, and 94. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 19:29, July 2, 2010 (UTC) ::As far as the beta elements article goes, I would consider those two images to be Skree, definatively. The eyes are all wrong to be Shriekbat. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 02:24, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Archive from former UAM 16 talk page This is worse than UAMs 14 or 15. This has no information on it at all. --Mr. Anon (talk) 21:19, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Actually, how can we even be sure this is a robot? It sort of resembles that little ice block creature that crawls around. What was its name? --Mr. Anon (talk) 00:08, October 2, 2012 (UTC) :Crystallite? The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 00:11, October 2, 2012 (UTC) ::Yes, that's it. Could it be an early version of that, maybe? --Mr. Anon (talk) 00:12, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Images convey information. They're worth a thousand words, I hear! (Joking aside, please don't conflate text with information.) ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 00:49, October 2, 2012 (UTC) First, this art piece comes from a strategy guide, a non-canon source. Second, it is a robot (notice the metallic components, such as joints, outer casing, etc.), while Crystallites are biological creatures. Third, it's not given whether or not it is a Sentry Drone, therefore we cannot say that it is one. The Exterminator (talk • • ) 04:23, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Archive from former UAM 17 talk page This always made me think of a mechanical Squeept. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 01:31, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Looks like a Skree to me. Zebes Zoomer 04:42, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Same as UAM 16. --Mr. Anon (talk) 21:21, October 1, 2012 (UTC) :This doesn't really look like a sentry drone. A couple of the earlier ones did though. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 22:27, October 1, 2012 (UTC) ::Though, it would be nice to see the entire page or so. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 22:27, October 1, 2012 (UTC) :::See what entire page? --Mr. Anon (talk) 22:37, October 1, 2012 (UTC) ::::The artwork came from a strategy guide. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 22:39, October 1, 2012 (UTC) :::::Does anyone here have the guide that could clarify this issue? --Mr. Anon (talk) 22:41, October 1, 2012 (UTC)